


It was an hard first impression

by sirsunshine



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: It's sweet, M/M, Not really described, kinda smut, kinda soft, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsunshine/pseuds/sirsunshine
Summary: Alastair was just trying to make a good first impression with Thomas's friends.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 18





	It was an hard first impression

"You are truly incorrigible "Alastair had said entering his room and taking off his elegant jacket.  
"What do you mean?" Thomas had copied his gesture as he closed the door.  
"You know very well" Alastair replies smiling and starting to unbutton his white shirt.  
Thomas watches his boyfriend's fingers move and tries to concentrate.  
"I really don't know." Thomas approaches Alastair and takes off his shoes.  
"Having dinner with your whole group. I was trying to make a good first impression with your friends and you teased me all evening" Alastair takes him from his shirt pulling him towards himself.  
"Yes? I don't remember." Thomas puts his hands on the hips of the shorter boy.  
"Oh no? Don't you remember your hand on my leg going up a little too high?" Alastair replies the movement and continues to speak "Don't you remember the message you sent me that made me blush?"  
Thomas tries to keep his voice steady while his boyfriend's hands still roam his legs.  
"If you mention the message, maybe my memory will refresh" Alastair raises his eyebrows and laughs softly, puts his hands on the taller boy's broad shoulders and makes him sit on the bed.  
Alastair sits on Thomas with his legs on either side of his and approaches his ear.  
"I would make you mine on this table, now, in front of everyone" Alastair repeats the words in a persuasive tone and leaves him a bite on the lobe. "Do you remember anything?" Alastair asks as he begins to kiss his neck.  
"A vague memory, yes" Thomas gasps with his eyes closed "Let's see if I remember better" Thomas takes the boy's legs clutching him to his body as he gets out of bed and quickly pushes the boy's back to the wall of the room. Alastair is panting hard.  
"Thomas please" the boy leans his head against the wall keeping his eyes closed and tightening Thomas's hair.  
"You like singing so much, use your voice" Thomas kisses his neck stretched out.  
"I hate you" Alastair laughs as he tries to make their intimacy collide.  
"We both know it's not that, love" Thomas joins the laugh.  
"Thomas, shut up and fuck me" he looks him in the eye.  
Thomas had a flushed face from the slight embarrassment and the heat he felt all over.  
"At your command, Mr. Carstairs" he says as he pushes him back onto the bed. The two begin to undress each other in a tangle of arms and tight pants.  
Thomas and Alastair no longer have anything that divides them, only skin that touches other skin. Alastair's legs are tight around the boy's hips. Thomas prepares his boyfriend and almost sinks into him, like a ship that arrives at a safe harbor. He had stood still for a few seconds, to enjoy that moment, that peace. Then Alastair started to murmur in Persian that he wanted more, more and Thomas had started to move.  
Alastair in the final moments had pushed so hard towards the boy above him that his legs hurt. The beating of the heart that was felt in the chest, in the throat, in the head, in the ears. Ears that only heard moans, sighs, soft words in different languages. Alastair had shouted Thomas's name several times, avoiding, unlike the mundane, the word God, or for the Shadowhunters, the word Raziel. Because it was not strange deities to make him feel like this, only his boyfriend existed who, pushing hard, but with priceless care, had concluded inside him, resting his forehead against Alastair's.  
Sweaty bodies, but unable to slip on, still, fixed in contact with each other. Unable to detach, they had fallen asleep with a smile on their lips and their hands clasped in an inseparable seal.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't write in a while, ESPECIALLY in english sooo be kind  
> i miss my babies, can't wait for COI


End file.
